Mistletoe Kisses
by Blazenix
Summary: Naruto worked hard trying to find Christmas presents and winning Sakura's affection. Sakura hurts him again. Will Tsunade's Christmas party bring a smile to Naruto again? And who exactly is that under the mistletoe? Contains Sakura bashing and Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Just something for the holiday spirit. Contains Sakura bashing and Yaoi.**

**If you don't like it! Don't read!! **

NO FLAMESS!!!!

* * *

Naruto grinned as he whizzed through the streets of Kohona, speeding past the citizen's continuing their daily lives. 

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

The villagers cried as Naruto pushed past them.

_'Oh boy! This is so great! I've got the perfect Christmas presents!! Sakura will be so impressed with me! Believe it!!' _Naruto thought cheerfully.

That was until Naruto accidently whizzed on some ice then slipped and crashed into someone.

"Owww...sorry..."

"Hn. So you should be dobe..." the person muttered.

The blonde's head shot up and saw his raven haired rival smirking down at him smugly.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at him picking up his things.

"Hn...what's a deadlast like you doing running around town like a maniac anyway..."

"It's none of your business teme! But if you must know, I've just finished buying Sakura's christmas gift!" Naruto exclaimed crossing his arms sticking his tongue out.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in jealously at the name Sakura, to bad Naruto missed it.

"I highly doubt she'd be very impressed about any cheap gift **you'd** buy,"

That stung.

"It's not cheap!! And I know she'll be impressed!!"

"Whatever moron!" Sasuke snapped walking away.

"You might wanna get that checked out..." Naruto said.

"What?"

"That stick up your ass!!" yelled Naruto storming off with his bags in his hands.

* * *

Sakura tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the others to arrive, and of course Sasuke was the first to arrive. 

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura yelled latching herself to his arm.

"Morning...get off my arm..."

"Why? Don't you like me Sasuke?" she asked pouting.

"No get off," Sasuke answered coldly glaring at the pink haired rat.

Sakura face turned into a miserable ugly frown as she removed her arms of her crushes arm.

"Where's Naruto?"

"How should I know where that moron is?" Sakura said in her usual bitchy way.

Sasuke glared at her, no one calls **his** dobe a moron and lives to tell the tale.

"Here Sasuke I got you a present," Sakura fluttered her eyelashes as she handed him a red coloured present.

"Go on open it..."

Sasuke teared it opened and saw that his present was some chocolate bunnies with the names Sakura and Sasuke engraved in the chocolate.

"I don't like sweets..." Sasuke said.

"But...but I've worked so hard to find a present for you at least take a bite!!"

"No!"

"Then what will I do with them?"

Sasuke walked to the side of the bridge and dropped the chocolate bunnies in the river.

"No need to worry," Sasuke stated.

Sakura sighed sadly.

Kakashi suddenly appeared.

"You're late!!" yelled Sakura, though this time it was slightly awkward since Naruto wasn't there to join her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late but Santa needed help with his reindeer and--"

"Liar!!!"

"Anyway...where's Naruto?"

"That stupid blonde idiot probably is gorging himself on ramen or something, typical that **he** should be late! Although if you ask **me** he shouldn't show up at all" Sakura muttered.

_'So it'll just be me and Sasuke and we'd be together forever and have lots and lots of babies!! And they'd grow up and have their families and me and Sasuke will grow old together and...'_

Sakura's sick unlikely fantasy was interrupted by Sasuke's cold voice.

"Well no one did ask you!"

It was unfair that she'd bitch about that since Naruto isn't usally late.

Speak of the devil an orange blur rushed up to the bridge.

"Where have **you **been?!" Sakura yelled at Naruto smacking him around the head.

"Sorry guys I've been--"

"Honestly Naruto if your going to be late then why show up at all?! To be honest I'd think we'd be better without an idiot like **you**!!"

Naruto went quiet and so did the rest of the team, while Sakura breathed heavily after her little outburst glaring hard at Naruto, everyone glared at Sakura for that except for Naruto who instead had a hurt look in his eyes.

_'That bitch...'_ Sasuke thought clenching his fist.

_'She is really taking things to far...'_ Kakashi thought angrily.

_'That would show the idiot! Then Sasuke would spend less time on **him** and more time on **me!**'_ Sakura thought.

Naruto looked sadly at the items in his hands.

"Well...I'm late because...I was busy wrapping these presents for you guys..." Naruto spoke up, revealing the neatly wrapped presents in his arms.

Sakura dropped her hands off of her hips.

Naruto walked up to Kakashi and gave him a neatly wrapped green present with yellow swirls decorating the paper.

Kakashi opened the present and grinned at his present.

"The new version of Icha Icha Paradise look after it, it took me a long time to get that," Naruto muttered.

"Rest assured it will," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask tucking the book inside his jacket.

Naruto shuffled up to Sasuke a red blush decorating his face, he glared at the floor and handed him a navy blue wrapped present.

"Here teme, it would be rude not getting you a gift,"

Sasuke looked surpised and unwrapped the present revealing a kunai with the Uchiha fan symbol engraved at the back of the weapon.

Sakura glared at Naruto's gift.

_'Go and tell him Sasuke!! Tell him that it's stupid!_'

Sasuke smirked and said "Thanks dobe,"

_'WHAT!!! CHA!!! OUTRAGOUS!!! HOW CAN SASUKE LIKE NARUTO'S PRESENT BETTER THAN MINE!!!!_'

Naruto walked up to Sakura a grin and blush plastered on his face and handed her a pink flowery present.

She raised an eyebrow and quickly unwrapped her present.

Her present was a gold chain bracelet with dangling pink flower charms. Certainly not cheap.

Sakura gasped, it was actually nice. A decent person would at least say thank you.

But instead she glared at Naruto and said "Idiot! If **you'd **know anything you'd know** I **only wear **silver **jewelry!"

She threw that bracelet onto the ground and stamped on it. Instantly crushing the bracelet and leaving little crushed bits on the floor.

Naruto's grin turned into an emotionless face.

Kakashi decided to interuppt the drama and declare "We have no missons today, and tonight everyone needs to come to Hokage's tower for her Christmas tower!"

Kakashi poofed and Naruto wandered off.

Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Why?"

"Why what Sasuke-kun?"

"Why are you so cruel to Naruto?"

Sakura snorted.

"Because he's annoying! And he always gets in the way!! He's useless and he doesn't deserve to be a ninja let alone be Hokage!!"

Sasuke turned to her.

"Bitch. I've never seen you uglier than I have now," Sasuke snarled and started to walk away.

Sakura burst into tears.

"Why Sasuke?! Why are you so cruel to **me**?!" she yelled.

Sasuke glared at her at the corner of his eye.

"Have you ever stop to realise...I'm treating you the same way you treat Naruto...I'd never fall for a idiot bitch like you..."

Sakura stood there shocked.

_'The...same...way...I treat...Naruto...'_

* * *

People gathered in the hall to the Hokage's tower, music bleared out, people laughed and had a good time. 

Naruto shuffled into the hall, and blended with the crowd.

Tsunade stood up onto the stage and spoke up.

"Hello everyone!! Welcome!! Enjoy yourself here!! Also to make this party more interesting...a lottery will be drawn with everyone's names, one will move forward, and the one who's name is picked will be blindfolded and left in a secluded room underneath a mistletoe, the person who offers the most money will have the honor to kiss them. The blindfolded person also has to guess who's kissing them," Tsunade explained.

Shizune picked a name from a load of pieces of paper.

"Uzumaki Naruto!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

Shizune came behind tied a blindfold around his eyes and dragged him to a secluded room.

"Now first bid!!" Tsunade yelled.

"Who'd bid for that moron!" muttered Ino.

Neji's hand raised up.

"Two hundred yen"

Sai's hand raised up.

"Four hundred yen"

Kiba's hand hand shot up.

"Six hundred yen!!"

Gaara (who came to the village to celebrate Christmas with Naruto) slowly raised.

"Two thousand yen,"

Kiba, Neji and Sai glared at Gaara losing their blonde to him.

"Two thousand yen!!! Going once...going twice...so--"

"Nine billion yen!!!" yelled a person bursting in through the door.

A wave of silence swept the room, Tsnuade dropped her hammer in shock.

"Sold..."

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the person come and kiss him already! 

Suddenly he felt a pair taking his chin and tilting it up softly, he suddenly felt warm lips covering his own. It was so sweet...so nice...

Suddenly a tongue entered his mouth and started caressing his own tongue, Naruto moaned softly at that feeling of pleasure, suddenly the person stopped but didn't let go of his chin.

"Huh? Why'd you stop?" Naruto asked in a pleading voice.

The person didn't answer.

"Oh...you want me to guess who you are!"

The person made a grunt meaning yes.

"I would say Sakura...but she wouldn't kiss me like that..."

The person smirked at this.

"Not Hinata...she'd be too shy...so you must be a boy judging by your way of kissing...not Gaara he'd be too forceful...not Sai he'd grope my butt and crotch more...not Kiba he'd use more tongue...so who are you?"

The person took a hold of Naruto's hand and brought it to his hair.

It wasn't long it was short, it was soft and had spiky tuffs at the back and some at the front...that could only mean...

"SASUKE!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke undone his blindfold a smirk gracing his face.

"You...you...BASTARD!!!! You stole my FIRST KISS!!!"

"Not true...I stole you second kiss...remember when we accidently kissed in class?"

Naruto blushed.

"Accidently!!! So that doesn't count!!" Naruto shouted crossing his arms and pouted.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waist and pulled him towards him.

"Well...I'm going to steal lots of kisses.." he leaned down and kissed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to kiss back, his eyes widened as a hand found itself down to his crotch and began doing his pants.

"I'm not just going to steal kisses either..."

* * *

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Next chapter will be a lemon!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**(In Jingle Bell tune)**

**Ohhh Jingle Bombs, Jingle bombs, Sasuke got a kunai! Sakura-chan where's her fans? Kakaski has a tree! Ooooh Jingle Bombs, Jingle Bombs, Kiba and Shino with a hangover lying in the snoooow.**

**Naru-chan is under the mistletooooe, with a cool asshooole, I wonder how far they'll goooo.**

**(Jingle Bomb fades)**

* * *

"Well...I'm going to steal lots of kisses.." he leaned down and kissed him.

Naruto closed his eyes and began to kiss back, his eyes widened as a hand found itself down to his crotch and began doing his pants.

"I'm not just going to steal kisses either..."

Sasuke nipped at the young blonde's neck sensually as his hand massaged Naruto's privates.

"Uugghh...Sasuke...I don't think we should do this," Naruto turned a deep shade of crimson and his hands rested on Sasuke's chest.

"But Naruto we're under the mistletoe..." he replied in a mockingly innocent voice with a playful smirk afterwards.

Naruto scowled.

"We're meant to kiss under the mistletoe not screw each other senseless!!!"

Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth when he realised what he said.

Sasuke grinned.

"Like I said," Sasuke started trailing soft kisses from his ear to his jaw.

"I'm stealing lots of kisses," he said pecking him softly on the lips.

Naruto blushed as was going to say something until Sasuke brought a finger to his lips.

"Besides the mistletoe means bringing love, not just kissing," letting one of his slander hands caress Naruto's length.

After hearing the blonde boys' moans he brought his other hand to tease his nipple.

Naruto's breath hitched as he let pleasure take over his body, one of his hands gripped Sasuke's shirt tightly.

Sasuke drew his hand away from Naruto's earning himself a needy groan of displeasure from the blonde, his lips tightened in a smirk as he forcefully pulled the boys orange pants down.

"Wha?!" cried Naruto looking genuinely confused until the raven haired boy lowered himself down to his crotch.

Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's length.

"Oh kami Sasuke!" moaned the blonde as he arched his back in pleasure, he gripped the raven's shoulders.

The raven then swirled his tongue around his love's erection.

"Ah, Ah, AH!"

Moans filled the empty room as Naruto released not very long after.

Naruto with a red face stared in wonderment as Sasuke swallowed the liquid and began to lick up the split liquid quite greedily.

"My kami," the blonde muttered running his hands around his hair trying to digest what happened.

Sasuke stood up and leaned in close to his face.

"Will you do the same for me?" he asked.

Naruto searched his eyes trying to find a hint of cruelty or mockery but in actual fact Sasuke's eyes were soft and were almost in a pleading way.

He bit his lip indecisively.

"Wouldn't you be better off without an idiot like me?" he finally muttered turning his head away from the raven's gaze.

Sasuke let his hand stroke Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Naruto without you I wouldn't exist in this world, we belong together. No matter what cruel things anyone may say to you. Know this: I will always love you Naruto. I always have,"

Naruto tears spilled down his cheeks.

"...Please don't cry Naruto I didn't mean to upset you," the raven wiped away the blonde's cheek and embraced him lovingly with a deep sorrow in his eyes.

"You didn't upset me Sasuke," smiled Naruto pecking Sasuke's cheek.

"Why else would you cry?"

"I'm crying because I'm happy, no one has ever said those words to me before,"

"'I love you'?"

"That word was alien to me, because no one has ever given a damn about me before, Sasuke I care deeply for you, even when you tease me it doesn't hurt like Sakura did, around you I always feel happy,"

Naruto flinched expecting an outburst of a laugh or snide remark but instead Naruto saw Sasuke smile so brightly, as brightly as he smiled as a child and unexpectingly got picked up bridal style and swung around joyfully in Sasuke's arms.

"I'll say those words to you everyday from now on Naruto!" smiled Sasuke finally letting Naruto to his feet.

"You mean it?" his eyes sparkling with hope.

Sasuke passionately kissed him in response.

* * *

Kiba stared at the secluded area waiting for Naruto to come out.

"What's taking them so long?! They should be out by now,"

After a few more seconds of impatient waiting he was ready to charge at the door until he was stopped by Tsunade.

"Hokage! I've gotta see what's keeping them!" whined Kiba.

"No, they need their alone time. Besides haven't you got a reindeer to entertain?" she responded glancing at Shikamaru who was forced to wear fake reindeer's antlers with a scowl plastered on his face.

"But the whole rea-"

"Reason to buy him was to protect him? Yes I know Kiba. Besides you don't need to worry Sasuke won't hurt Naruto,"

Kiba left to accompany Shikamaru while Tsunade gaze at the bag of money in her hand.

"My one true love!" she stated to herself snuggling the money bag.

* * *

Naruto lowered himself to Sasuke's crotch and pulled down his pants.

"I'll do the same thing you did to me Sasuke," smiled Naruto.

Kissing Sasuke's length and gliding his tongue around the head.

Sasuke laced his fingers in the blonde's hair.

"Kami Naruto, uhghh," moaned Sasuke.

Sasuke released and Naruto gulped down the liquid.

After a few moments of heavy pants Sasuke smirked down at Naruto.

"Are we ready for more fun?"

Sasuke poked two fingers inside the confused looking blonde's mouth; after he was satisfied with his fingers lavished in saliva he raised both of Naruto's legs over his shoulders.

"Try to relax my beautiful fox; I do not want to hurt you,"

He prodded his fingers inside Naruto receiving a hiss in pain. Sasuke's waited for Naruto's permission to continue and prepared Naruto.

He positioned himself inside Naruto.

"Are you ready my Naru-chan?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke buried deep inside.

They both cried him pleasure as Sasuke's speed increased with every thrust.

It felt like heaven, to them both they wanted the warm sensual moment to last forever, as well with the pleasure increasing slowly.

"Ahh...ahh...Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke smiled.

"When...you...say that...it sounds...beautiful...on your lips Naru-chan...ahh..." Sasuke said in between thrusts.

They both held hands as they released, they spent a few blissfull moments in each others arms.

* * *

Sakura stared at the building in front as she could hear the sounds of laughing and amusement inside.

It was snowing slightly though this was rare in Kohona.

Sakura spent a long time thinking about what Sasuke said to her.

She thought about all the times she was hurt by Sasuke's unloving words and actions with her.

She thought about the times she coldly rejected Naruto's advances.

But most importantly of all she thought about all the rare moments when all three were together when they weren't being so petty, the times in battle, the missions they had and also the meals they had together in each others company.

Perhaps it was not Naruto who needed to rethink their position on the team. Perhaps it was her.

She buried one of her hands in her pink locks.

She was unsure of how she felt inside. The emotions were fuzzy and mixed almost numbing not even inner Sakura had anything to say.

A loud cheer interrupted her line of thoughts, she rushed in to see the commotion and to her absolute shock. The crowd were cheering for Naruto and Sasuke **kissing** each other.

All different emotions came to her at once, jealousy, rage, sadness and guilt.

She stood frozen unsure of how to respond.

She felt sad for the proof of Sasuke's uninterest.

She felt rage at Naruto for achieving her goal she worked years of striving and pining over.

She felt guilt at her own mistreatment towards Naruto in comparison to Sasuke's love.

Most of all she felt jealous of their happiness, now they were together she was alone. Though she knew deep down that was partly her fault. She pushed Naruto away and her behaviour disgusted Sasuke.

She also knew deep down. The loneliness would have bound to happen to at least one of them. If not her it would've been Naruto or even Sasuke.

Unsure of how to act, either in congratulations or in sheer rage she left before anything could happen.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto came out of the secluded area they passionately kissed showing their love in front of the entire crowd.

Most of the crowd cheered (although there was a minor part that was disgusted).

"So I guess this means your a couple now huh?" asked Kiba cheekily.

Naruto blushed and nodded in response.

"I knew it!" declared Tsunade striding her way towards them.

"I'm happy for you two, though be warned not everyone will be accepting of your relationship,"

"No matter what I'm staying with Naruto, no one will change my mind for that," Sasuke stated boldly.

"Besides, part the Inuzaka clan is behind them all the way!" cried Kiba with Akamaru barking happily.

"And part of the Hyuuga clan is too!" stated the normally timid Hinata with small tears in her eyes.

"As long as Sasuke doesn't hurt Naruto I am also behind you," Gaara also stated in a deadly tone.

"You know I would be anyway," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, he turned to Tsunade.

"I won the bet, I told you they'd do more than kiss,"

Tsunade silently wept as she hand a bag of money to Kakashi.

"WHA?! You heard!" exclaimed Naruto going red.

Kakashi giggled while Tsunade nodded.

"Don't worry we made sure no one else did," smiled Tsunade.

Naruto bristled with embarrassment as Sasuke gave a glare to them both.

The entire crowd laughed at Naruto's childish antics to strangle Tsunade and Kakashi while Sasuke held him back.

That night, Naruto and Sasuke truly discovered who their friends were. Sasuke and Naruto will spend many years to come fighting the problems they face together. Maybe overtime the whole village will accept them as a couple or even Naruto himself.

And all because of a simple mistletoe.

* * *

The End.

**I am going to let you guys decide whether Sakura will truly hate them or not, I don't depise Sakura like I used too.**

**I mean I think shes still annoying as hell and a bitch. But if they re-designed her they could've made a cool character.**

**So it's your choice on which action she takes.** **In Norse mythology a god celebrated his death (which caused winter) by making the mistletoe sacred saying "It should bring love rather than death in this world," which is why we kiss under it. **

**And which is why Sasuke said the "Mistletoe is for love" line too.**

**Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
